Timing
by audreyslove
Summary: AU. Regina is a first year law student in a long distance relationship with Daniel, her college sweetheart. Robin is a second year law student and from humble upbringings, married to his wife, Marian. Robin and Regina begin a strong friendship at a time when they need each other the most. Slow burn.
1. Chapter 1

The city was a sauna the morning of August 22nd. Regina had anticipated it, of course, but she was still unpleasantly surprised in the stillness in the air and the overwhelming humidity of the day. She wanted to wear a thin cotton sundress to fight back the heat, but it seemed too immature, too casual, too...something a future lawyer wouldn't wear. And mother wouldn't let it go if word ever got back that she showed up in a sundress for her first day of law school while other students showed up in professional attire, well, she wouldn't have to deal with that.

The fact remained that Regina had no idea what a law school student should wear, but she figured some light gray slacks and a white cotton top would be fitting, for orientation. Nothing too flashy, nothing too daring, nothing that would make her stick out. She'd wear flats and keep her heels in er bag to change into after her walk, just to keep some sense of formality.

Here she was, on the streets of New York on a day where the humidity made the air heavy, mixing with the smells of the street, body odor, gasoline, hot urine, raw sewage, the steam that came from the grates cooking all the smells into some sort of toxic odor she hoped didn't cling to her clothes during the mile walk to NYU. She worried about the beads of sweat already accumulating on the underside of her neck, and took a hair tie out to wrap her hair up.

She thought about taking a taxi, but she didn't want to do that. She purposely wasn't wearing designer clothes, and she wasn't going to show up at NYU like a prima donna. No one knew her here, and no one had to know who her mother was. No one would connect to her to Cora on the first day, make assumptions that she was just as high maintenance and prissy as her mother, or worse, assume she was one of those trust fund kids who had gotten into NYU because several people on the admission's board owed her family a favor. She could be laid back, easy going instead of having to represent the Mills family…

A pipe dream, she thought with a huff, because she wasn't really laid back today. She was a ball of nerves, and god only knows why. She never used to get nervous on first days anywhere. She wasn't nervous for college at all - she had welcomed it, counted down the days until she left her parents to go live in Washington DC. She made friends immediately, found a boyfriend immediately, she was happy, so happy.

Maybe her actual childhood home never felt like home, because she certainly never felt comfortable in her own skin when she lived there. But she found that sense of comfort in college and she was loathe to leave it. Wanted to stay, badly, was terrified to leave what had become the first safe place for her for years, but it wasn't in the cards. She didn't get into Georgetown Law and had made an interesting case for staying in the area and attending George Washington Law School until her mother had showed her the stats for NYU and told her to stop being silly She was lucky to get in here. She'd be with the top minds in the country. Regina wasn't an idiot, she knew her mother had pulled some strings to make sure this happened. Her mother didn't want her in D.C. anymore, she wanted her in New York to "harden" her, and lets face it, to keep an eye on her..

When finally reached the law school, finding the right building for orientation, she took a few breaths and hurried into the restroom, to assess the damage the mile walk in the heat had done. Her hair was wet and curling around her forehead, ears, and under her neck, she patted it dry. She had on the best antiperspirant she had ever found, yet she was still sweating. Her skin was glistening, face flushed from the heat. She fixed herself up, placed that confident, determined look on her face that hid any insecurity, and walked out to meet her future classmates.

When she walked into the building, she saw many girls in sundresses, shorts, comfortable attire. God damn it.

There were lines forming behind giant desks. "Registration for orientation". Registration was by last name, and she stood in the L-N line waiting for an orientation and class schedule.

She observed many people already knew each other well, presumably from living in the on-campus housing. But mother wasn't going to let her live there. "Regina, you aren't playing peasant, there will be plenty of people like you at NYU. I won't have you living some roach infested or worse - bug bed infested student apartment complex."

She reached the orientation desk, flashing a confident smile at what she assumed was a student volunteer running the desk. He was attractive, dressed very casually in a green shirt and jeans, a tattoo on his hand, a stubble on his face that suited him nicely.

"And your name?"

"Regina Mills."

"Regina...Mills…" He said in a beautiful British accent as he searched through a huge box of what she presumed was orientation packets. She wondered how many international students would be at law school. She had assumed not many, a law license in America really just limits you to legal work in America. She didn't expect many people would take on the debt of law school to stay abroad permanently.

"Regina…. I'm missing your nametag, love. But looks like we got all the information for you here."

"I'll survive without a name tag."

"Can't let you do that. These are mandatory. Come wait here, we'll make you a new one quick." He turned his head to the side. "Donna? We need another name tag. An easy one this time. 'Regina Mills.'" He motioned her to the side. "Come now, get out the crowd and wait behind the desk."

But it seemed so awkward to wait alone behind the desk while everyone worked. "You know, do I have time to grab a bottle of water quick?"

He was already helping the next student, didn't look up, and just nodded. "Sure, just don't forget to come back or I'd have to track you down."

She assures him she will be back and leaves. Not that she needed water, but it gave her a job, something to prevent her from looking awkward or nervous.

She's just gotten a drink for the student cafe when the man from the orientation line was running up to her with her name tag. "Your name tag, mi'lady." He flashed that smile again.

"You didn't have to run over here. I was headed right back!"

"Mm, but signing people up for orientation is so boring, I'm going to take any excuse I can to get out for air." He winked at her. "Thanks for giving me the opportunity. You're in my group for orientation, by the way."

"Thanks" Regina said, taking her name tag and trying to find the least offensive spot to pin it, wondering if it would be acceptable to save her shirt the pin holes and pin it onto her slacks. She decides she will do that for now, pinning it around the belt loop.

When she looks up, the orientation man is staring at her.

"What?" She asks, a little embarrassed.

There's a pause, a slight one. ANd he's running his fingers through his hair, looking down a bit. "Nothing. I'm guessing you're not from on-campus housing?"

"I'm not, why?"

He nodded over to the groups of students already laughing and talking like old friends. "On campus already had a few get-togethers. You don't have 10 friends hanging off you like some of the others."

Regina smiled and nodded. "Yeah….I'm starting to regret my decision to live off-campus."

He shook his head, this man whose name she didn't know. "Come finals the housing units will be a ball of giant stress and anxiety, people will be calling in noise complaints over soft music at 9 PM. Off-campus is the way to go."

Regina smiled. "Thank you….I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"It's Robin." he said, sticking out his hand and shaking it. "Nice to meet you, Regina."

The rest of orientation goes well. Regina assesses her classmates - her competition - and tries to sell herself as strong competition for the others. Despite the facade, Regina is able to meet a few people she thinks she might be able to manage a friendship with - or at least an acquaintanceship with, since she tries not to get too close to anyone. There is Mary Margaret Blanchard a sorority-type of peppy little girl living in student housing, already engaged at 22 to the "love of her life" (who's a new law student at NYU too, who she won't shut up about, who was dreadfully placed in another orientation group to Mary's absolute dismay). Mary Margaret calls her father "daddy" and Regina imagines she had one of those over-the-top sweet 16 parties where her father ended up getting her a car or a boat or a castle or whatever. Regina can't help but make sarcastic comments at some of those up in the clouds statements she makes, but Mary Margaret seems to enjoy the teasing, which makes her quite likeable. There's Katherine, a bright somewhat quiet girl who is living in Astoria with two med students - Aurora and Maggie. Katherine will probably be top of her class. She's not from money, she definitely got in on her own merits, and there's a humble brilliance to her Regina can detect. And lastly there's Mal, clad in head-to-toe prada, very up tight, but there's something edgy about her that Regina loves. And there's something in Mal that Regina recognizes in herself. Of course, Mal lives on the Upper East Side, which anyone could have guessed from talking to her for five minutes.

They go out for drinks afterwards. David comes into join them as soon as his orientation group lets out.

Mary jumps up and runs to him like she last saw him two weeks ago. Regina rolls her eyes on instinct, catches Mal's eyes who laughs and said "Caught ya."

Regina gives a shrug as if to say "Can you blame me?" She's not catty, at all, but please, she wouldn't see her boyfriend for weeks, and she probably wouldn't tackle him like Mary Margaret did a second ago whens he finally does see him.

"So this is the infamous David" Mal says, staring him over. "He's cute, Mary, I'd say you've done well for yourself."

"Glad I….lived up to expectations?" David looked slightly embarrassed.

Mal snorted "Dear, you did not live up to expectations. If you had walked in here with the body of Channing Tatum, the mind of Stephen Hawking and the wit of Oscar Wilde you would not have lived up to the expectations your woman set for you. But it's lovely to meet you anyway."

David smiled, and a second later he was waving over one of his new friends.

"Ladies, this is Killian Jones." David quickly went around the table to introduce the new faces. Killian answered with a shy smile.

"So we have another Brit?" Katherine blurted out.

Killian turned around. "There's more of us?"

"Our orientation leader is British." Regina explained.

"Anyone get the deal on him, he's quite good looking and I'm quite single." Mal was stirring her martini absently

"He's married." Mary Margaret mentioned quickly.

"How'd you get that information out of him?" Katherine asked, amused.

"I saw his ring. I mean, come on, you ladies are single, you know the rules! Look for a ring first."

Regina sighed. Something made her disappointed that he was married even though she was very much committed to Daniel. "I didn't really focus on him too much."

"I was completely focused on his ass." Mal replied.

The rest of the night goes smoothly. Drinks turn into dinner, and dinner turns into more drinks. Regina decides to retire at 10 PM to be up for orientation tomorrow. Katherine is following, cursing her living choice of Astoria, knowing the way home will be obnoxious. Mary Margaret is exploring the city more with David, Mal is leaving to go to some nightclub (as they leave, Mal offers to get Regina on the list, but she declines. There's some work to do for tomorrow's mock class, and she wants to be prepared to set a good tone for the year.).

The night air is less oppressive and Regina is happy to walk home in the cooler air, with the nice night breeze blowing against her thin cotton shirt. She calls Daniel, but he doesn't answer. He hasn't answered all day. She tries not to focus on exactly what has changed with him, and remember the good times. There were good times, and when they got out of this rough patch there would be good times again.

As she weaves through the street traffic, she has an unmistakeable feeling of being followed. She turns around and sees nothing. A block later, she turns around again and sees him.

Robin.

He catches her eye and jogs up to her. "Hello, Regina. Where are you headed?"

"Home." She says lazily.

"And where is home?"

"Chelsea." She doesn't need to give an address. He doesn't need to know it's the insane newly renovated apartment complex with its ornate lobby and ridiculous opulence. Chelsea is enough.

"I'm headed to Chelsea too. Let me walk with you, just to ease my own mind."

The city is safe to walk at night, especially in this area, but Regina doesn't mind the company. Still, she doesn't want him - or anyone- to think of her as weak, so she declines.

"I am perfectly capable of walking home myself, thank you very much." she says, trying to sound insulted and cold. Instead he just laughs at her.

"For the time being we're headed in the same direction, so you don't have much of a choice." They walk on in silence for a bit, and then he asks, "So your first day went well?"

"It was boring, I'm sure tomorrow will be more exciting.." she responds happily.

"That orientation group is going to be your "small class" he said. "Your writing group. You were smart intimidate them. They are your competition."

"I never _try_ to intimidate anyone." Regina said.

He gives her a look, a look that says he sees through her, and moves on.

"Law school is such a weird experience," he sighs, "try not to worry about the competitive part of law school. You look like you're going to do that no matter what I say...but try. Just try to have fun. Everything is so random when it comes to grades. You'll see."

She wondered how he knew that she was competitive right away. Maybe competitive is a bad word, but it's the right word for her in law school. She placed a lot of pressure on herself to excel, to get the highest grades she could. In law school, the curve meant she would have to exercise her competitive side. She had excelled in college when group projects and seminars forced her to bounce ideas off of others instead of competing against them. That wouldn't happen anymore.

"So what are you, 2L? 3L?" She asked, deciding not to get into competition too much.

"This will be my second year." he says with a smile.

"Why law school?" She asks - following up - "I mean, why in America."

"It's my country," he replies, his eyes sparkling. "Well, now it is. We moved here when I was 15. I passed my citizenship test when I was 20."

"But you kept the accent." Regina said with a smile.

"Well the ladies loved it, so I never tried to lose it." He winks at her and she rolls her eyes. He's cute. Very cute. "My wife likes the accent, at least."

And there was the mention of his wife. And there was the feeling of disappointment she had no business feeling.

"What does this wife of yours do for a living?"

"Marian works for the Federal Reserve…" He starts

"Impressive!" Regina says and Robin shrugs.

"She's an administrative assistant - don't get me wrong, it's a great job for her. But...you know. I was year ahead of her in college, I got into NYU, which was this out of this world opportunity. We were living in Chicago, her family is not too far from Chicago, my family lives right around there too...anyway, Marian was upset I was leaving and I proposed on the spot, told her to come with me. We planned a wedding for right after my college graduation and that was it. She didn't finish college."

He chuckled at the memory. "When we first got here the prices of everything blew even Chicago out of the water. We had no idea what we got ourselves into. But, I put together a great resume for her, and she got a job.

"Well, that was lucky." Regina responded. "Daniel...my boyfriend, he couldn't find a job here. He's in Philadelphia."

Robin's face changed a little, though she couldn't tell why. "I'm sorry. Long distance is hard."

"We'll be ok. Philly's a short train ride away."

Robin looked unsure "Mm" he responded, contemplatively.

It was then that she realized they were on her street. On her block. She wonders how to break the news that the building is her apartment when Robin says "Well, this is me."

Regina laughs. "You're rich."

Robin shrugs, then rolls his eyes. "I'm poor as dirt and i'm in the un-renovated section. You know, there'd be a poor door for me if that was still legal. I know the tenants would prefer me and my kind out of here." He shrugs at her in a way that says he doesn't really care about his financial status. "We only got this place because my cousin knew a guy who would let us sublet. Listen to this guy. He gets a place here under affordable housing, loses his job in Manhattan, gets one in Jersey for roughly the same amount of money. Moves out to Jersey to a cheaper apartment. Sublets this one, illegally I'm sure, for $200 more a month than the underlying lease, but we can't complain. Still a great deal."

"Ah" Regina says, taking her keys out of her pocket. "Cheating the system already, and you haven't even finished law school."

"The system isn't fair for people like us, we have to steal these opportunities when they arise." He huffs out, as if in a moment this conversation is getting serious, but then he moves on.

"How far are you from here?" he asks, a hint of concern in his voice.

Well, he's about to find out she is one the rich people in the building who want to kick the affordable housing rental units out. This should be fun.

"Not far." she responds coyly.

"Let me walk you home," he offers, "for my own piece of mind."

"It's not necessary." Regina says, a sparkle in her eye. "Just go."

And he begins to the front door, as Regina follows him. He turns around, curious, but her keys are out, and the magnetic key pass is on her chain. The pass that lets her up to the laundry room, the rec rooms, all the "good parts" of the apartments that those paying top rent have. He's seen the pass, but he's never had one.

Robin was staring at her, clearly amused.

" _You're_ rich _."_ He said, echoing her words from just earlier.

Regina laughed. "Well technically, my parents are. I don't...have a trust fund or bank accounts or investments of my own or anything like that."

"Ms. Mills, nice to see you!" Greets the doorman. He doesn't know Robin, probably because Robin's mother did not make it her mission to inform every doorman that Regina was supposed to be well-cared for. Or maybe it was because Robin had made it his mission to be inconspicuous and avoid too many people noticing that he looked nothing like the man on the lease for his apartment.

"You're rich" he said again, smiling. "Daddy's princess?"

"God, no, not the princess business again."

He struck a nerve, and he knew it. "Sorry." he amended, and then added "I'm just surprised because you don't act….rich."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Regina said, edging towards the elevator.

"Meant it as one." Robin said as he was grabbing his wallet and a pen. from his pocket.

He scribbled something down on a scrap of paper.

"My number and email," he said, handing it to her, "in case you want someone to walk you home or hell, someone to complain about for first year problems. First year can be tough. You're not as cold and emotionless as you would have your fellow classmates believe. You don't have to pretend around me though. We're not competing against each other." He winked at her, and she wondered how he knew her so well in such a short time of meeting her.

She smiled and bid him goodbye as she went to her side of the building. He went down the hall to the separate elevators for the affordable housing section.

Regina got back to her apartment, looking at the piece of paper Robin had given her. He wrote it on the back of an old business card - obviously something a stranger had given him that he had kept in his wallet and not yet had the heart to throw away - it was for a business that did photo restoration, and she wondered why he ever had it, what photos or memories he was at one time thinking of restoring. Or maybe it was his wife whose photos needed restoring.

She was thinking too much about him.

Regina opened her laptop, intent to start reading whatever mock case they had given her to read for tomorrow's mock class (all this nonsense seemed so unnecessary). But her mind wandered, and a few minutes later she decided to email Robin to give him her information, just in case he needed it. She titled the email "In case you need someone to walk *you* home…" and attached her information.

Minutes later, her email was returned. _Thank you for the quick response, Ms. Mills. And by the way, your secret is safe with me, princess of Cora Investments. Do you think you could get me a paid internship?_

Shit.

She started to email him back, when a message popped up on her gmail window. _You're not just rich, you're set to inherit a kingdom._

Regina smiled and responded. _I'm not set to inherit anything. Mother has made that more than clear. How did you find out about this?_

There's a pause, google shows him starting to write, stopping, starting to write, and then the words appear. I _googled you._

There are many, many Regina Mills in the world, she thinks. So she writes back _and you picked me out of the millions of Regina Mills that must exist in the world?_

 _Rich. From New York. And you know, there's a picture of you._ He linked her to a news article, a profile of her mother. There she was, in a photo shoot that wasn't supposed to look like a photoshoot smiling with her mother and father, as if they were a happy family. Just hanging in Central Park, surrounded by picnic food, as they had never done before this day and would never do after. She was 18 in the picture, youthful, happier to play the part for her mother back then, because she hadn't truly got a taste of life outside that bubble, hadn't known how incredible freedom could be.

 _Oh god. How embarrassing._ She could only respond with that, because she was mortified, really. How long did she think she could prevent people from finding out? And once they knew, would they assume she got into NYU due to her mother's connections?

 _Nothing to be embarrassed about. You look great in the picture._

He didn't get it. Or maybe he did, and just didn't want to draw attention to it.

 _Thanks. Just don't spread this around NYU. I don't need everyone thinking I'm some overprivileged spoiled brat._

 _You aren't a spoiled brat. Overprivileged however…_

She laughs to herself, concedes this truth, and shuts down the conversation, saying she has reading to do.

She calls Daniel, and he answers this time.

"Hey baby. How was your first day?" He heart jumps to hear his name, and she toes off her shoes, changes into yoga pants and a thin tank top with him on speaker, filling up the empty space of the room. She tells him everything, because she can. He knows her, he sees past all those walls sh was convinced she needed up years ago. He changed her, made her different from the Regina her mother had hoped to become, and for that, she is forever grateful for Daniel.

He tells her about his day, he's the research assistant in a study for new vaccines. They are looking at different responses, the scientists are monitoring it, and he is doing the data entry, he's in charge of recruiting volunteers, getting an adequate sample of the population. It isn't a high paying job, but it's noble work, and noble is what Daniel does best.

"I miss you." Regina says, because it's something she can say to Daniel, and only to Daniel. She doesn't like feeling vulnerable with anyone else.

"It's not so bad." Daniel says, trying to be upbeat. "We'll see each other all the time. And I mean, weekends, we'll take turns, I'll go up to visit you, you take the train down to visit me...It's going to be fine. During the week you'll be too busy to miss anyone. You'll see."

It seems there's not much else to say, so they say their goodbyes and their "I love yous" and hang up.

And then it's just her in an empty, beautiful apartment. She turns on the TV for comfort, false companionship, and starts her reading for the next day. Her thoughts go back to Robin, a few times, and she wonders so much about him, about his past, about his family, about his wife. She hasn't had such interest in one person in a long time. It's difficult to place why she feels like this. She pushes those thoughts behind her as she prepares for her next day of orientation and drifts up to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Regina chooses a green cotton skirt, embroidered with some nice pattern stitching. It's a fit-and-flare, tight around the hips and waist and flaring out just a bit after that. It's a bit lighter than her usual harsh wardrobe filled with neutral colors, heavy on the dark, fitted dress. But it's summer, and she was feeling a bit more casual. She matches it with another white button down top, tosses on her sunglasses, packs up her handbag with the laptop and orientation packet, and sets off on her way.

She's barely walked a block when she hears a voice behind her.

"Good morning, princess."

She finds she is not nearly as annoyed by the nickname as she was last night.

"Are you stalking me?" she asks, turning around. She's wearing sunglasses, so he can't see the amusement in her eyes, nor can he see the fact that she's glad to see him for some reason.

"I believe we're set to be at the same place, at the same time. A pure coincidence." He smiles one of those adorable, big smiles. He's charming. But it's annoying.

"So after finding out your secret identity, I had a few questions." Robin starts, without permission, without testing the waters to see how Regina would react.

"Ah, and you just assumed I would answer?"

"I hoped you would. The first being, why are you walking everywhere? Why not take limos, or town cars, or at least taxis? Especially in this heat."

"I walk because I need the exercise. But also because, as I told you, it's not like that. I don't have a trust fund or anything like that. My mother pays for the apartment, utilities and all except for cable. I get a thousand dollars a month from her to use on all the other necessities, which is more than generous, don't get me wrong, but..."

He laughs. "She must think she is making you slum it, but damn, wish I had a thousand a month in discretionary cash."

"I said, it's very generous, and I'm very fortunate." Her tone is clipped, and it's clear she's sensitive on this subject. She takes a breath in. "Of course, not enough to keep up with the trust fund kids or elites of New York. I'm sure she's hoping I'll ask for the money but additional money will come with additional strings, and I don't want know what her demands will be. When she let me go to college where I wanted, she agreed to pay for it all, if I agreed to give her all my money that I had gotten as gifts over the years. It's in an account somewhere, and I get that when I'm thirty-five. That's the closest thing i have to a trust fund." She laughs bitterly. "If she had told me she was giving it back to me when I was fifty, I still would have taken the deal. I really just wanted to get away for awhile." It occurs to her that she's being far too personal with him right now, far more personal than she has been with almost anyone. She's not entirely sure why, but she feels safe sharing this, confident he won't use it against her. He doesn't seem like the type.

"Why would she want her daughter traipsing around with the peasants, thought? It seems to me impressions are so much to her, I mean from everything I've read. you'd think she'd want you representing the family surrounded by wealth."

Regina finds herself wanting to look at him in the eyes, and she lifts up her sunglasses, resting them on her head. "Impressions are important, and I'm sure that's why she was so insistent I stay in such a luxurious apartment." She winked at him. "Fairly certain she didn't know about the affordable housing component to the place. As for the limit on discretionary spending, I'm sure part of it is I refuse to be in the spotlight anymore, to be involved with those fluff pieces - like the one you found last night. Or those charity luncheons where no one is there for charitable purposes?Anyway, she says if I'm hellbent on distancing myself from the company I shouldn't have any of the good things associated with the company - the money, the connections, the extravagant parties. It's a logical argument. But a large part of it is punishment, I think. For being with Daniel."

"And what did Daniel do, to cause the great and powerful Cora such disdain?"

She turns and looks at Robin. "He...doesn't come from money."

"Ah."

"And he's just not who she wanted me with on other levels. She sees him as weak, childish, unmotivated...because he's happy with simple things, no need to strive to be the one percent. He made that very clear to her. She's made her dislike for him apparent - she did so the first time he accompanied us on a family vacation."

"But you stuck with him?"

Regina nodded, and a smile crossed her face. Of that, she was proud. "When I didn't end it, I think it shocked her. I know she's excited that he didn't move here. And she made it so it was impossible for him to just move up with me without a job. She was giving me a thousand a month, and I could stay in the apartment which is leased to exactly one person with strict orders to not let another tenant in - or, I could find another place with that same thousand dollars. It was too late to apply for school loans when she told me what she had planned. Obviously she wasn't going to help Daniel find a job here, so we were stuck."

Robin laughed. "She's a bit of a bitch, isn't she?"

Regina nodded. "She'd deny all of this if I said it to her face. She won't even tell me she hates Daniel. She won't admit that is the reason everything since I met him has come with strings attached to it. She will remind me of eligible bachelors all the time, mostly wall street men.."

"A prince for the princess?" Robin interrupts, a mocking tone.

"A king" she mutters, and Robin laughs. "She seems to always point out the older men who have already built their own financial empire on their own. Of course these men are often already on their second divorce, and...well. It wouldn't matter anyway, I have no interest in anyone but Daniel."

Robin looked impressed. "Well I am very interested to meet this Daniel now. Somehow he got you, and got you to pick him over millions of dollars. I have to find his secret."

"Even before Daniel, I was always told nothing would be handed to me just because I came from a wealthy family. They want me to set out and create my own wealth. But I hate finance, god, I hate it so much." She laughs remembering how bored she was while taking finance."It was my major, and I detested it. Anyway, I got a job offer at a nonprofit, it was shit money but it sounded interesting. My mother and father begged me to just try the LSATs. Just try them! If I got over at 168, just apply to some schools. and if any of the ones I got into were worth it, we'd cross that bridge when we came to it."

"So you got over a 168."

"I did."

"And they convinced you to go to law school."

"They did."

"Why?"

"The idea isn't completely unappealing..." She pauses for a moment, realizing again that she's about to reveal things about herself to a man she's known for less than a full day - things she barely talks about with close friends. Hell, what she has revealed so far is much more than she's told most people she knows, and he's a virtual stranger. But it feels safe around him feels safe to talk frankly on the busy streets, any emotion to her voice drowned out by street traffic. "I...I wasn't sure I could manage without any safety net on a meager salary at a non-profit. The thought of cutting ties completely with my family... was .unnerving. They asked me to try it their way, and if the idea of being an attorney appealed, great. If not, there were plenty of nonprofit jobs that would be available to me after law school."

"You'd manage. Being poor is easier than you think." Robin winked at her, and she suddenly felt very self conscious. Rich girl problems. Dear god, she must sound like a baby.

"Again, I'm very lucky, I know that. I am not complaining."

"I never said you were," he assures her. They are at a crosswalk now, and Regina starts to cross until Robin grabs her arm, pulling her back into him. The cars in front of the walk start moving, one honks angrily at the other pedestrians who have also walked through the red light.

"Watch out, love." he says into her ear. Why does he have to call her things like that, with that accent?

"I would have been fine," she says, annoyed. He pushed her back into him, he smelled like pine, like something fresh and clean, a nice smell to distract her from the ugly smells of the street. She's annoyed that she likes the way that he smells. In fact she hates that she does. She hates that she feels close to him after knowing him for less than a day. All of this is very, very unnerving.

"I wouldn't want to risk it. Besides, I like to obey the traffic laws."

"But not the laws about illegal subletting."

He smirks in response.

"Not sure I would have done all that, if I were you." Robin says, changing the subject as the light turns and they continue to walk. "I would have probably dated the person my mother picked out and kept the money."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Well I guess I'm just a sentimental woman who would rather have love than money."

"Oh I'd have love. I'd pay whoever she wanted me to date enough to pretend we were in a relationship, take out my love in secret. Stockpile the money. We'd get caught eventually, but I'd have enough saved up by then. Have you thought to do that?"

"Essentially, to lie and steal from my own mother? No, I have not."

"Indeed. But to be fair, she does deserve it for trying to bribe you into making serious life decisions."

"My first week of law school and you've promoted embezzlement and fraud, this is just lovely." Regina rolled her eyes. "No wonder lawyers have such a shit reputation."

He laughs and grows serious. "I would never choose money over love. In fact, I couldn't imagine doing long distance with the one you love. If I were Daniel I would have probably moved in secret into your apartment, stayed there, applying for jobs, so there was some way to be around you everyday."

Regina winced, and put her sunglasses back on, pretending the pain she experienced was related to the sunlight. This was a weak point, but of course, Robin didn't know it was. "I guess we're just more….fiscally responsible than that."

"More fiscally responsible than me, you me? The one who took out the max amount of loans to move to New York, marry his girlfriend, and move her here with no job, because I couldn't bear the thought of being away from her? That's what you mean?" His tone was a little angry, but good, it should be, because he had implied that Daniel didn't love her enough to fight with her, to be with her everyday, and that hurt.

"I'm just saying that work and building a resume is important. Gaps in a resume are not. Daniel got a job right out of college, and that is good. It's not that he doesn't love me enough to move with me, it's that he loves me enough to know that he needs to do this for our future." She was snippy and short, obviously agitated.

"I certainly didn't mean to imply he doesn't love you. I was just saying me, I'm more of a...romantic?"

"Or maybe you are just clingy." She is being a bitch now, she can't help it.

"Maybe" he concedes. "Regina, come here a second." He takes her hand so they are out of the foot traffic for a second, against the wall of the nearest building. She takes her sunglasses off and puts them on top of her head again.

"What?" she asks sharply, scowling at him. Boy, is she pissed now.

"I'm sorry." They are simple words, but he's saying it in a heartfelt way, staring into her eyes, and he says so much more with those eyes. He says that he knows he hit a nerve, but he won't go there again. His eyes promise her it wasn't intentional, that he would never intentionally hurt her. And god, he has beautiful eyes. All of him is beautiful, and in a way so unlike Daniel, and it's so inappropriate for her to be thinking these things right now.

"It's nothing," she says, her eyes dropping to the ground. "We're going to be late for orientation if we just keep standing here."

With that, they resume their walk, and as they approach the steps to the building, Regina exchanges her flats for her heels, which were safely in her work bag, her body becomes more rigid, her head is held a little higher, and suddenly there's a confidence, or a cockiness, that wasn't there during the walk to school. Robin just observes the transformation, laughing, and when Regina looks back at him as if she wants to know what exactly was so funny, but he waves her off.

The mock class goes well. she is called on for one question, and it's only to give the facts of the case. Nothing challenging, still, her facts are concise, and the teacher uses it as a good example for how to simplify facts without missing anything pertinent. She did well enough to make some sort of impression.

Katherine gets a rather hard analysis question. She's nervous, stumbles over words, but her analysis is perfect. Her brilliance is hidden under some sort of layer of self doubt.

They spend the day getting acquainted with the different groups available on campus, as well as the volunteer opportunities at the university. She ends up having a stale box lunch while hearing about the ways of giving back to the community in the legal clinic (Mal rolls her eyes, looking at Regina, when a law student describes how wonderful it was to reunite a family that had been separated due to a misunderstanding with child protective services.) Regina is very interested in that work, especially helping children, but the mushy sentiment is off-putting. She expects the soundtrack to "Dangerous Minds" to start playing as another child talks about representing an at-risk youth center.

Orientation ends quickly, and Regina thinks she will buy the books she needs for actual classes now, maybe treat herself to a frozen yogurt and go work off the calories and stress of the day in the gym. She's nearly out the door when Mal catches her arm.

"Are we drinking, Regina?" she asks, her eyes sparkling, full of some sort of mischief.

Regina shrugged. "I was about to get the books for next week so I could start on the reading. You?"

Mal shook her head "We have all weekend to get those damn books. Come with me, I know a nice little place. You look gorgeous today, by the way. That skirt is darling."

Regina shook her head. "I can't, I have to get the books today. Daniel is coming in for the weekend and I'd like to get all this reading done before he arrives."

Mal looked almost disappointed "God not even engaged and sounding like an old married couple. Regginnnaaa come on, come and play and be young and free with us."

"Rain check," she says, "definitely a rain check."

"Well what time does Daniel get in, because on Friday, there's quite a treat planned."

Regina paused. Daniel was set to arrive around 10 PM, which should give her plenty of time.

"I can stay out for a little while tomorrow."

"Great, now go and be boring and get it all out of your system today. Be ready to have fun tomorrow."

The bookstore was crowded with first year students, all carrying the same list of books they needed for each class. Books were expensive, even the used ones, and Regina wasn't 100% sure how she'd handle it on her "monthly stipend", but that was what her credit card was for, and it wasn't worth calling and asking her mom for help with books. Her mother would only attach strings to the investment, even though the amount of money meant nothing to Cora.

There were four law books and a bluebook, for citation references. They were heavy and she knew that only two and maybe the blue book would fit in her bag, she'd have to carry the other two. Fuck it, she was springing for a cab ride home. She was going to the gym tonight anyway, so there'd be no need to feel guilty about not walking that mile and a half (or was it more? She had only guessed, she'd have to chart the route once she got home).

She stood in a long line to pay, her arms aching already from carrying the books. She really should do more strength training. Her arms were weak.

To distract herself from the grueling wait and chaos of the room around her, she started planning the rest of her night. She could walk to a nearby cafe and pick up one of those salads she loved, along with a huge cup of iced coffee. Eat dinner while she reads and outlines her cases. After she finishes reading assignments for her first two cases she'll break to go to the gym. And she is going to do some lifting today, because she is going to be carrying books and groceries long distances and she's going to need some muscle. Then she'll do cardio. She'll find something good to listen to while she runs, or should she be running in the park before nightfall? It's easier than being on a treadmill. Yes, so change into running clothes, run, pick up dinner, then reading, then break for the gym, then back to reading.

She's lost in her (very boring) thoughts when she feels someone touching her. "You know you can order those cheaper online."

She turns and sees Robin smiling at her.

"What are you doing here then?" Regina asks, looking him up and down for no apparent reason. Well, there is a reason. He is good looking. But she shouldn't be doing that.

"Directing a student to the bookstore, like a good volunteer."

"How noble."

"I'll know that for next time but I really need them for tonight. I'd rather get the reading over with before the weekend."

Regina is next in line, and she goes to pay, wincing at the price. But when the clerk looks at the name on her credit card he repeats it. "Regina Mills?"

She nods, unsure of what he's getting at until he turns behind him and grabs another pile of books.

"Someone pre-paid for you. A...Cora Mills?"

Regina nods slightly, thanks him, and takes her previously bought books and turns to leave, instead nearly bumping into Robin, who has stayed beside her for the whole transaction. His smile is coy now, like he wants to tease her about something but just can't.

She groans and leans over to shove two of her textbooks into her shoulder bag with her blue book - it fits (her bag already contained her laptop) but it's bulky. the other two books can be carried.

"Headed home?" he asks her

"Yes, I've already been told that I'm quite boring for doing so, and I'm sure I'm missing out on a lot of fun but...I want the weekend free."

"Big plans?"

"My boyfriend is coming into town." she's still re-adjusting her stance, trying to find a comfortable way to carry the now-bulky shoulder bag while carrying the two books.

He's grabbing at the books in her hand without thinking "Let me carry those." He offers, and it's a nice gesture, but she can carry the weight herself.

"It's no trouble, I am perfectly capable of carrying my own books." She's a little touched by the offer, thinks he might actually care about her, but it's just easier to think of his offer as an insult. It's easier than thinking this man really is going out of his way to help her, someone she barely met.

He sighs, rubs his hands through his hair. "Those four books plus your laptop have to be half your body weight" he offers, and she laughs. Because it's ridiculous, together everything can't weight more than 40 pounds - a fact that reminds her she is, yet again, in need of some weight training.

"I wish I weighed 80 pounds!" she said with a laugh.

Robin responds in an odd way, looking at her as if she's just suggested something disgusting.

The look was so disdainful she actually cringed. The look had caught her by surprise, had made her feel so self-conscious in that moment she wasn't sure how to hide it in her usual way. Her usual way would have been to insult him and walk away. Instead she can only respond with a hesitant soft... "What?"

He rolls his eyes, and speaks without emotion. "Just the mental image of you losing weight depressed me for a second."

He probably didn't realize that those words would have such an impact on her, making her want to drop everything and hug him and tell him he just said the absolute best thing that she could hear at this moment right now, especially under _the circumstances._ He doesn't know about everything she's been through in the last year, or that she was indeed, much slimmer prior to college (though he had seen that picture of her from when she was 18, she's hidden under loose fitting, preppy clothes, her face is bent at an angle, maybe masking how tiny she was back then). He doesn't know what she's been through with her weight gain over the years, both with her mother and with Daniel…

She reigns her emotions in and gives a little laugh. "Nice to know I depress you."

Robin raises his eyebrow and stares at her, then glances down at her chest and back up to her eyes with a little grin, and a tiny shrug.

The implication was clear, and in that little motion he made it obvious that he noticed and appreciated her body, specifically the curves, specifically the hint of cleavage she was showing now (more than before, her blouse must have shifted when she was holding all those books, and the buttons were bunching a bit around the bust, but….) And if anything she should be insulted that he's been secretly objectifying her, but she's incredibly flattered, incredibly happy, biting back a smile and silently cursing herself for blushing. Perhaps he'll attribute the flush to carrying these books in the hot sun. Speaking of the hot son…..

"I'm springing for a cab since the books were free. Are you headed back too? Want a free ride?" She spoke fast, as if to erase the moment they just had, that tender little acknowledgement of attraction to one another - she's sure he noticed how she took his compliment, how her eyes raked over him, and jesus christ, he's married and she's...practically engaged. Snap the fuck out of it, Regina.

He nods, and before she knows it he is hailing them a cab. When she goes to open the door he beats her to it, opening the door with one motion, and grabbing the books in her hand in another quick motion.

She gives the books up before realizing she had fought to keep them, and then she sees his smile,victorious, like he just won a battle. She rolls her eyes. He climbs into the cab next, while she tells the cab driver where to go. when he sits next to her she gives him a playful punch for stealing her books, and he shoots her back one of those dazzling smiles. She returns his smile with one of her own. They hold each other's gaze for a second, and then he breaks away at once.

He suddenly falls silent in the cab, pretends to be interested in something out the window, and she wonders for a second what has changed. Perhaps its them being alone together, in a more private place. Maybe his wife would mind him splitting a cab with another woman? But then, that's silly. There is no reason they shouldn't, seeing as they are going to the same place. Still, it's a short cab ride and he's a bit distant, though she catches him shoot a glance in her direction a few times. He's not smiling anymore, he looks a bit...more serious. Like he has a lot on his mind.

She insists on paying for the entire cab, reminds him that he's helping her with her books and she owes him.

Once safely out of the cab, Robin seems to come alive again. He insists on carrying her books until she's in front of her elevator. as they walk towards their building from where the cab dropped them off (just on the corner of the street, not too far away) he breathes in. "So Miss Mills, plans for this weekend?"

Regina shook her head. "Nothing special planned. I feel like Daniel and I could use a weekend together where we just...stay in."

Robin raises his eyebrows and laughs, and she realizes it sounds like she's going to spend the weekend in bed with her boyfriend.

"Not like that! I just want some time to talk...sort out how this relationship will work for the next year...or will it be the next 3 years?" she sighs.

He nods his head, says "Suuuree" in that teasing tone, and she _giggles_ back at him. Since when the hell does she giggle?

There's a bit of an awkward silence by adding in a reassuring tone. "I'd be money that Daniel's going to be moving up here ASAP. All that travelling back and forth has to get old fast."

She nods her head and attempts to hide her inner doubts, because while Daniel loved her, he certainly didn't have the pressing need to always be around her that she thought he should feel - they definitely had it at first, but it was lost somewhere along the way.

He changes the subject as he holds the door for her. "By the way, you aren't getting all this reading done tonight. Start with the two subjects you have on Monday and do the rest on Sunday night after your sex marathon of a weekend is over…" (Regina blushes and rolls her eyes as if to protest, but he's speaking too quickly) "Trust me on this." He gives her a wink and she grabs her books back - they have reached her elevator now he's got to get going to his side of the building, with the older elevators and older apartments.

Regina thanks him again for all his help, ignoring the flutter in her stomach she knows she has no right to feel.

Robin was right about the reading, though. It was far too ambitious to assume she could cover all four subjects in one night. Her mind is completely jumbled after finishing contracts, and all she wants to do is curl up in a ball and watch mindless tv, but she still hasn't gone running yet, and she has to be careful. It takes 21 full days for something to become a routine, and she needs to make working out a daily routine, or she's going to wind up the way she was before, gaining over ten pounds in a year (let's face it, it was 15). She shudders, remembering her mother literally tearing at the sight of her, after she spent nine months avoiding her calls and visits (they both had cancelled dates to visit before those 9 months, Regina's mother was very busy during that time, after all, but Regina had to admit she had somewhat orchestrated their unusually long absence). Her body had grown accustomed to college eating and drinking habits, she had learned to _love_ food again after spending all her post-pubescent years afraid of it.

But it backfired horribly, her mother begged her to see a nutritionist with concerns for her health (still, she was a healthy weight under a BMI scale, wasn't that enough?), she was up a few sizes in clothes, her face looked different in the mirror, and she had told herself it was okay. That she was happier with a bit more weight.

And it might have been ok, if she hadn't found out it had bothered Daniel. He had enough sense and enough love for her to feel terribly ashamed that it bothered him, but it did bother him, and it had almost ruined them, and she wouldn't let it ruin them again.

She had lost about half the weight already, but it would all go back on if she didn't watch herself carefully. And apparently she had a penchant for making friends with biggest lushes on campus, because her new law school friends seem set on drinking as bonding, so she'd have to combat that with a stricter diet and exercise routine.

After her trip to the gym (her arms, once so strong from years of swimming, were so weak, she had to get them back into shape) and a run (harder than it should have been, due to the humidity) she stopped at a corner cafe, picked up a greek salad with dressing and grilled chicken on the side, and took it back to her apartment, and attempted to stay focused for the rest of the night.

But after she ate she was aware of how her sweat had mixed with the air conditioning to make her feel cold and wet and uncomfortable, and she needed a shower. And after the shower, she found herself grabbing the phone to call Daniel.

"Hey!" came an enthusiastic voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey yourself!" she answered back. "How was your day?"

Boring, it had turned out. He didn't have much to say, except that work was work and he was trying to get to know the Philadelphia area more, and thought she should, too, because she would love it here if she gave it time. She rolled her eyes, she could do that on the phone without hurting his feelings.

"So when are you getting here tomorrow?"

There's silence on the phone for awhile. Regina knows what that means. She inhales sharply. "Daniel…"

"Its just that I think you'd rather come here instead. And the Colts are playing the Eagles and it's kind of a big deal to be in Philly for it."

He was from Indianapolis, a huge fan of the Colts. Still, she didn't see the need for him to stay in Philadelphia if all he was doing was watching the game on TV. "Are you going to the game?"

"No, but I'm going to watch it here at a bar."

"I'll find you a bar in New York that is full of Colts fans."

"My brother won't be in New York, though."

Regina is surprised. Daniel's brother is up in Boston, or he _was_ up in Boston, finishing up a research study on strokes. Specifically, how to recuperate muscle function after strokes. It was interesting work, and good work, noble work. Adam could do whatever he wanted with his ambition and knowledge, but he chose to go into medicine, to dedicate his life to research and helping people instead of going to make the most money. Adam was a good person. He was far better than anyone else Regina knew - Daniel admired him terribly, and Regina could admit she admired him as well.

Adam loved his brother, would probably be a good influence on Daniel, but there was something about Adam that always made Regina uncomfortable. It was unspoken, but clear he didn't exactly like her. He tolerated her, for Daniel's sake. He was not exactly mean to her, but he seemed to dislike them as a couple. She had tried to win him over when they first started dating but failed, and now she dealt with the mild unspoken disapproval without being bothered too much. After all, he was only looking out for his little brother.

She knew Adam was looking to find a role in a different research study but had no idea he had found one already. She still sounds completely shocked when she finally speaks. "Adam will be there?"

"Yeah, he just got a job here, different study same subject. It's at U Penn. He wants to go house hunting, I said I'd go with him."

Oh. Well she can't be upset at him for breaking plans under these circumstances, can she? That wouldn't be fair. Still, she _is_ upset, because it seems so sudden -this could not have just been planned in a day, could it?

"When does the job start?"

"September 15ish, I think?"

"When did he get hired?" she asked softly, because she knows these things don't happen right away.

Daniel breathes in, she can hear he's nervous over the phone. "He only accepted it a few weeks ago, he wasn't positive he was going to take it."

"Why don't you ever tell me things anymore?" Regina asked, not hiding her hurt feelings, because why bother? It's Daniel.

"It never came up..." is all he says in response, but it's not that. With Adam down in Philadelphia they both know Daniel would never look for work outside the city. He is staying down there until his brother leaves, at least, and his brother could stay there permanently for all she knows. Daniel didn't tell her because he knew she'd guess as much. She'd guess that his plan of looking for work in New York was not happening.

"Adam and I just planned to look at apartments or homes or whatever last week. I forgot, I forgot it was my weekend to go up with you. I'm sorry. but he still hasn't got a place yet and there's not much time."

"Spend the weekend with your brother. That doesn't really sound like something I should be tagging along with you for."

"Well, Angela is going to be there too. She's moving down with Adam."

Oh. It was more serious than she thought with those two. And Philadelphia must be more than a temporary place to stay for a year, because he was uprooting his girlfriend..

Regina still didn't feel comfortable spending her weekend, the weekend she thought would be about reconnecting, healing, to be fighting for attention between his brother and his brother's girlfriend.

"I think I'll just stay here. You have fun."

"Adam says you should look at University of Pennsylvania, they have a great MBA/JD program." He offers it, because they never said the words but it was clear the plan of him moving up to New York is a no-go. Still the casual way he said it annoyed her. He had never offered to displace his life for her, and he was so intent on displacing her life for him, so he could continue to be with his family instead of with her.

"You are unbelievable." she said, gritting her teeth.

"Regina, do you like being up in New York, close to your mom? It's nice down here, and University of Pennsylvania is a great school too. And it's so much cheaper here, we're closer to D.C….you could see Emma all the time! it's like an hour and a half away….and you like Adam. I know you do."

She does. But Adam doesn't like her. And that's the point.

"I got into one of the best law schools in the country and now I'm going to try to leave to go to another, GREAT law school for no other reason than my boyfriend doesn't like New York. Great. Real great. And the odds of transferring to University of Pennsylvania in law school? Wow, the pressure is really on for me to be top of the class now. Thanks, you've made me feel so much better."

"Come on Gina…" He used her short name when he was trying to make her lighten up, but tonight wasn't the night.

"Don't. Daniel, just don't."

"I love you." He offered it, almost like an apology, because he wasn't going to apologize for this.

"I know, I love you too, but this is a huge change from our plan and you didn't even have the courtesy to call me right away and talk to me about it. Even to say ' _Hey Gina, I'm thinking of not moving to New York, and staying in Philadelphia for three years. How can we make this work?_ ' No, instead you're telling me to transfer like we've already made the decision."

"You don't even like New York!" he said, and he was exasperated now.

"Maybe I do, now! Jesus, Daniel I said I hated New York when I had just turned 18 and had just left home. I've changed a lot since then."

"Not really" he pressed, and that annoyed her. She had changed, in so many ways she couldn't even start to describe it, but it was pointless to argue over something so trivial. It really just upset her that he didn't know her the way she thought he did.

"I don't want to fight about it. Spend the weekend with Adam. I'm glad he is moving to Philadelphia. I am glad you have him with you. I'm just...frustrated and stressed. But we do need to talk about this," she couldn't let him just decide she was moving to Philadelphia without a talk. "In person, probably."

"Okay, baby. By the way, I missed you today! The Weakerthans were on the radio at work."

She laughed, wondering what they were doing on anyone's radio, and the conversation just shifted into an easier, more comfortable conversation until she bid him goodnight, her anger and frustration comfortably bottled and dismissed until she hung up the phone, processing what just happened.

She returned to her law assignments, focusing on torts now, but she was so distracted that things were taking longer than ever. Soon it was late, and she had to concede she hadn't made much progress. Not with her thoughts wandering every five seconds.

She felt like she could use a talk about whatever the hell was going on in her head since she moved to New York. Hell, whatever had happened since she graduated college and was ripped from the safe place she had found - the home she had never had, the family she had never had. But she really wanted to talk about what was going on with Daniel. And let's face it, a little of her wanted to talk to someone about the married man who lived in her apartment building. But she wasn't even giving herself permission to think about him - let alone talk about him to others, so….

Maybe she needed a therapist. But she didn't have one at the moment, so she'd just deal with all this crap without reaching out to anyone, and hell, deal with the loneliness tonight. And she knew deep down in the pit of her stomach that it was loneliness that bothered her the most right now.

If not for Emma and Daniel, she'd probably be better at handling loneliness, she'd probably still be her mother's child, attending those high profile luncheons in her pearls with that perfect fake smile, chatting with everyone but really never _talking_ to anyone. That beautiful, easy, fake life she had ultimately ran from because the numb, sterile atmosphere may have been safe, but it was boring and lonely. You got used to it, until you find a different way of life, one that is interesting and exciting and painful and _real._ She had that now, and she wasn't retreating back into her old life. Never again.

Emma was her college roommate and best friend, was still in DC, with their other friends, no doubt not experiencing a second of loneliness. Emma had the type of vivacious personality that always had her surrounded by people. Regina did not have such a personality, she had this edge to her people sometimes described as snotty, or dismissive, but in reality it was a wall, to protect herself from being hurt from others. And a little bit of self-consciousness - she tended to hide her discomfort in social situations with borderline-rudeness. It didn't much make for friends. But Emma had seen through her easily, she clawed her way into her life without looking like she was really making an effort at all.

Regina rarely shared her life with anyone, except for Daniel, the only person she had really let into her life entirely, but Emma was a close second. If she was feeling down, or wanted to vent, Emma seemed to know, often it was Emma who would suggest a night in, with alcohol and sometimes, let's be honest, a bowl or two of weed, and Regina would loosen up, let her walls down, share what bothered her. Emma would listen without pity or judgment, and Regina would unload and wake up feeling so much better. Emma would never bring up what she had shared with her again, she knew better than to do that, and because she knew exactly how to treat Regina. So their relationship grew ever closer, and now Regina was faced with the realization she had become dependent on it.

Being dependent is a terrifying thing to a person who loves to be in control. Regina would have to fix that. She could not be dependent on anyone.

It was for that reason, that and the fact that she sucked at asking for help from anyone, that Regina resisted the urge to call Emma and spill out her heart right then and there. So she wouldn't call Emma, she'd wish her a good night instead.

She texted Emma and asked " _18th street lounge?_ " because they had spent so many a warm Thursday night there, on the rooftop, drinking and laughing. She got a response almost immediately. " _god I wish, Tinks dragged me to some dive bar, it smells like basement and stale beer. Come back and rescue me!_ " Emma followed with a picture of the bar, dank, dirty, and full of a very specific crowd. Emma did not enjoy men who wore skinny jeans and wore giant glasses and fedoras.

Sophie Tinks, however, did like those types. It was definitely her spot. She commented that Tinks must be in heaven and Emma responded that she should have known this would be the crowd the second she said "really cool dive bar". Then Tinks was texting her with a group text, including Emma on it even though Regina knew Emma was right next to her at the bar.

 _Regina will you tell Emma to give this bar a chance instead of playing with her phone all night?_

Emma texted her a picture of a man who had a guitar around his chest, followed by " _HE IS NOT A MUSICIAN PLAYING TONIGHT HE IS JUST A CUSTOMER.. HE LITERALLY TRIED TO PLAY ON IT FROM HIS BAR STOOL AND A BARTENDER HAD TO TELL HIM TO STOP_."

The texting continued for a bit, until Regina was lightened up enough to feel better. She bid them a good night and abandoned her law school reading in favor of trashy tv and a glass of wine.

Her mind drifted to Robin a bit. Robin had just told her that day that he couldn't do long distance, that he would bet money that Daniel would be moving up to New York immediately. He was wrong, and for some reason she wanted to tell him what had just happened, how he was wrong about Daniel, about the end to this long distance. God knows how he would respond, what he would say, hell, this Robin barely knew her, and didn't know Daniel at all. Why did she want to talk to him AT ALL? She knew deep down, she was seeking some sort of comfort from this man, which was totally and completely uncalled for. She breathed a deep breath in and reminded herself that while she felt oddly close to Robin, he was just being nice, he was married, and she was unlikely to see him after orientation. She'd only get hurt if she let him in too much.

She struggled to focus her mind on just relaxing, when she got a text from Mal.

Day to night attire tomorrow - we're headed out right from school and I want you looking as hot as I know you can.

She did have a friend here, maybe not a close one, but one she could go out drinking with for the night, and it helped to know that.

She responded that she no longer had plans and would be in for the entire night, which apparently pleased Mal, who told her she would not be disappointed.

Regina found sleep soon afterwards, hoping the next day was busy enough to preoccupy her from worrying too much about her love life.


End file.
